It's a Ranma World
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is what I get for watching too many Ranma 12 episodes


It's a Ranma ½ World  
  
Note: Inspired by a crazy dream, I find myself in the "anything goes" world of Rumiko Takishi's Ranma ½. While in the unreal realm, I am encountered by a menagerie of men who want to date me. All pandemonium is unleashed. Getting rapidly tired of men chasing after me, I utilize all the physics of the anime realm and return home. Before my 'powers' run out, I seal the rift that was created between the anime realm and my own.  
  
Chapter 1—This Can't Be...Can It ?  
  
It was an unusually warm spring day in Indiana when I was walking along, savoring the sights, sounds and smells of the season. There were white and yellow butterflies all around me, but then, the weather began to turn for the worse. What was so strange about this sudden change was that the meteorologist had not predicted any rain for today. Being a native Hoosier for my entire life, this small change seemed very peculiar. I knew the weather in Indiana was fickle, but this was simply odd. Picking up my feet and running as fast as I could, I turned around and headed for home. But, my efforts were all for naught. Before I knew it, I was up among the clouds in the middle of a tornado. I wasn't frightened, but I was wondering where the twister was taking me. But before long, I was on the ground among a plethora of flowers. The ground was so soft I wanted to collapse upon it and sleep for a while. Before I could do that, there was a lot of commotion coming from the street that was up the hill. I saw characters that I only thought existed in Rumiko Takeshi's mind. But, here I was, watching all the antics unfold with all the familiar characters of the comedy anime Ranma ½. At first I thought I was dreaming, but when I pinched my left forearm... I knew this was entirely real.  
  
Curious, I decided to follow the noise and I saw girl Ranma running away from Kuno before she eluded his clutches yet again. Akane had a kettle of hot water just in case for this situation and was following close behind on a bicycle. Kuno had run into a telephone pole and knocked himself out cold. Kuno's manservant, Sasuke, was frantically trying to help his master out in every possible way. Ranma, not wanting much more of Kuno's ranting and pursuit, jumped on Akane's bicycle and poured the water on himself. "Thanks, Akane. You're a lifesaver.", he said, gratefully. And they began to speed away. I followed them, because I really didn't know where else to go.  
  
When I arrived at the Tendo residence, everyone was wondering who I was. Ranma blushed lightly when he saw me, but didn't want to make Akane upset by blushing in the presence of his future fiancée. I could understand that, and I was honored that he would do such a thing. Of course, I was welcomed generously into the Saiotome/Tendo residence and I was thankful. But, inwardly, I wondered..."What could possibly be next ?"  
  
Chapter 2—Why Do All These Things Happen to Me ?!  
  
The next morning, I had a bouquet of roses from an "admirer". "Looks like Kuno-baby saw you when you were following us.", Nabiki said, slurping down more udon. I rolled my eyes. I didn't like the idea that Kuno was not only after me, but Akane and the "Pig-tailed Girl", whom he had no idea was actually Ranma. I shook my head from left to right. Kuno would be one more thing to worry about in this world. But, I noticed that things were changing within me. I felt that I had gained some incredible powers in this world. I wasn't certain how to use these powers, but I knew they would come in handy later. For the time being, I was stuck in this crazy go nuts world of Rumiko Takeshi.  
  
I was living my dream come true to be in Japan, since I had always loved the culture, people, food and of course the media. As much as I didn't want to go outside and attract more attention since I was a gajin, I had to go out into the absolutely gorgeous spring weather. The scent of cherry blossoms was almost overpowering, but the serenity of the moment was soon ruined when I started to be chased by a myriad of men ! Among those men were Ryoga, Mousse, Mikado, Picolette, Daimonji, and the strange calligraphy man who was extremely easily amused. Fortunately, Happosai, Pantyhose Taro, and the Ghost Cat were not among the others. I for one was glad that Happosai wasn't there to try and steal my bra from under my tank top. Yet, this was still insane. I had to keep running and find a place to hide. But, sadly, my luck was about to run out.  
  
When I went around a corner I tripped over a hole I didn't even see and I went flying into the air. Before I could land, I covered my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was in Ryoga's arms. Ryoga was a character I could sympathize with because I too, was a poet. But, I also loved him. I found myself blushing in his presence. He was so much more incredibly handsome in person than he was in the anime. I found my heart pounding as I took in the sweet, mahogany eyes that looked at me with such concern and the earthy scent of the land and cherry blossoms in his clothing. "Are you all right, miss ?", he asked me, taking me to a place where the others couldn't find me. "Yes, I am. Thank you, Ryoga.", I said, smiling brilliantly. I was still blushing profusely in his grasp. "H-how did you know my name ?", he stammered, putting me down on the fresh grass. I was afraid to tell him, or he would think I was crazy. So I developed a little white lie. "I heard a lot about you. Thank you for saving me. I don't know why those others are after me.", I said, smiling brilliantly and sighing dreamily. "It's probably because you are so beautiful !", Ryoga said, and then covered his mouth quickly. Then, I turned even darker. I wanted to hug him, but I was afraid to. I didn't know what would happen if I did. I did not want to upset the balance of this "fictional" realm. But, he reached over and grasped my hand. "I'll protect you from those ruffians. You can count on that. You needn't worry when Ryoga Hibiki is around !", he said, grinning, with a little arrogance. "Thank you !", I said. "Wait a minute ! I didn't have a chance to ask you what your name was.", Ryoga said, his hand still gently atop mine. "It's Elizabeth. Or you can call me Beth, if you wish.", I answered, beaming unintentionally. "It is an honor to meet you.", Ryoga said, bowing. Being polite, I bowed in return. We waited until the mob had passed and we looked around cautiously to make certain the coast was clear. With that, he decided to treat me to some okinamiyaki and we would then return to his "home", which was nature itself. Oddly enough, this was the first time I had seen Ryoga not getting lost. But, I was beside myself because I was lucky enough to have this chance to spend time with him.  
  
Chapter 3—Melancholy Reality  
  
In as much that I savored every moment I had with Ryoga, I told him I couldn't stay. "I'm not from around here. I'm a long way from home. If I don't return, my parents will start worrying about me.", I said, as we stopped a few blocks before we came upon the Saitome residence. "I sorta figured...", Ryoga muttered to himself and made a pouting face. But, then he smiled. "I understand, Beth. It was a pleasure to have had such a wonderful evening with you. I can only hope your journey home will be safe.", Ryoga said. I hugged him gently and that was when my powers were awakened to their zenith. Before I could call the tornado down to whisk me away to reality...Ryoga leant in to gently kiss me upon the lips. I blushed and giggled, my eyes watering a bit. Fortunately, he didn't see me cry as the tornado lifted me back up into the clouds. Fairly soon, I was back home and Father came up to hug me. "I was looking for you everywhere ! You didn't say where you had gone, and your mother and I were beginning to become concerned.", he said, a look of relief in his face. "I was out for a walk. You're right. I should've told you where I was going. I'll do a better job next time.", I replied, hugging him tightly in return. I dried the residue of tears from my eyes and went back inside. But, I couldn't help but smile. I knew that somehow, I would always be a part of Ryoga's life as he would be a part of mine...even if we were not meant to be together.  
  
Epilogue  
  
When I awoke the next day, I was sure I felt the softness of Ryoga's lips upon mine. But it was only a gentle dream. I didn't wish to wake, but I knew what had happened would only exist in my mind in the mind of no other person. I smiled and laughed. I would keep this sweet memory in my dream whenever I felt sad or down. Oddly enough, I found proof that my "protector" was still thinking of me when I saw a cartoon of him drifting around the Internet. It was if he was saying to me, "Don't worry...I'll always be nearby if you need a shoulder to cry on." I felt warmth within my heart and giggled to myself. "Thank you so much, Ryoga. You are a real prince.", I thought to myself. As long as this memory lingered within my heart, I would never feel lonely ever again. From that moment on, the sun shone brighter in the sky and I had a song forever within my heart. Just knowing that I was important enough to be protected was enough for me, and always would be.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt April 17, 2004 


End file.
